JapaCorresponde
'''Zarthen “Japa” Corresponde, '''born April 5, 2010, in the Hidden Society of the Fakes, is the 26th and current GA of the Brazilian Army, assuming office after the resignation of General of the Army Pektros, and formerly acted as Lieutenant Colonel, serving as an advisor to all generals and a strategist master. Along with Fastyle (Japa's chief of staff), his girlfriend ErisedEye1987, and publicist John-Peter he gradually began to get revenge for being snubbed as Brigadier General by GA Pektros and eventually manipulated his way to becoming Divisional General and after a time, the 26th and current General of the Army. Biography Early game Japa was one of the five apprentices of the Floodmaster of the Fake Community, Bonsai-Japa. In his turn, he mastered Niboshi-Japa during his early years then followed to teach his son, Mioky-Japa. JapaCorresponde has stated that he and his master had nothing in common whatsoever, and upon his master's banishment, he felt neither regret nor remorse. He also speaks about his father's cowardice, weak personality and afraidness to act. After his master's banishment, the community fell in caos and he was left to command a party of resisting members. When everyone but Japa gave up, he and his apprentice, Mioky-Japa attended military training at the Brazilian Army. He was trained by Officer-aspirant dessinha123. When he was a corporal, he was expelled of the army for attacking it with the Fakes. Despite his expulsion, JapaCorresponde was reaccepted and graduated from EsPCEx in 2014. Girlfriend On September 3, 2015, Japa started dating Erised. It could be inferred that Japa met Erised while attending to a meeting of the army and the police, but it is said they met in an event organized by the Third Company of the Army. Although Erised was interested in meeting in real life, Japa soon decided that it would be cruel to bring a good feeling like their relationship into a world of pain. Officer career Aspirant-officer Japa was first elected to officer career in the army in 2014 as a future member for the Second Company, as one of the brightest and fastest achievers in the army history, but after neglecting his office, General-of-the-Army Katari dismissed him. He was readmitted in 2015. As Lieutenant Colonel While beginning to announce his ideas to Divisional General Rhaifa for when he becomes Brigadier General, Rhaifa informs JapaCorresponde that General Pektros had passed him up for the position, breaking a promise that he had made to Japa and angering him.This led to him attempting to bring down the nominee for Brigadier General, Carattb, an incompetent politician, and replacing him with a person he deemed a tougher, smarter candidate: Lizy. Japa begins his overture by orchestrating a fall from grace by Carattb. Through Hosenberg, a morally torn congressman, Japa is able to manipulate a gambling addicted editor of the Carattb's former EsPCEx class newspaper. Caratbb is then pelted by media for a piece he allegedly authored regarding the Israeli-Palestinian crisis. This subsequent negative media attention leads the General of the Army to select someone else, a personal friend of Japa's, Liizy1, as Brigadier General.